Unrecognized Love
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Early Team 8. Shino, Hinata and Kiba. SHino realized that he likes his female temmate. Kiba lets the world know he likes her. Hinata is confused. Shino, Kiba or Naruto?
1. Shino POV

**This story is set before all my other stories, before Shino and Hinata have a relationship. Kiba is straight, and has a thing for Hinata. Early Team 8. Early Fluff warning for whole story,**

**Shino's POV.**

It was like any other day. Kurenai-sensei paired us off to spar. I sparred with Kiba and Akamaru yesterday, so today I am paired with my female teammate, Hyuuga Hinata. I never was good with countering the Jyuuken style of Taijutsu considering every hit she connected with me closed off a tenkutsu point. I never enjoyed sparring with her. Not like Kiba. Kiba I could unleash my insects on and jeer him on about having fleas. It makes him rash and thus easier to defeat.

I dodged a rather close call to my right shoulder. I flipped over backwards and landed on my feet. Ouch! I didn't show it, but contorting my body when fighting her really took a toll on my back and shoulders. She came at me again with her gentle fist. I didn't dodge quickly enough, and she closed four tenkutsu points, two in each arm, rendering them useless for the moment. She watched my arms flop uselessly at my sides. I took that opening and jumped up, landing a kick in her stomach. Winded, we both decided to break.

She insisted on checking my injuries. I did sustain a few cuts on my arm from a stray kunai that I missed, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Oh, but she insisted. Finally I gave up and removed my jacket, exposing my shoulders and arms to her. I watched her face carefully. I saw the wince when she saw the holes that riddled my arms and chest. When she saw the kikai insects running through one of the deeper cuts. When my skin moved from kikai directly under the skin. I knew she was learning medical jutsu, and often insisted on bandaging our wounds. I closed my eyes and waited.

I stiffened when she touched the skin on my upper arm to put the ointment on.. I wasn't used to contact. The large jacket I wear usually prevents skin-on-skin contact, not that I mind. I don't like it when people touch me anyway. It's…uncomfortable. I only allow Hinata to touch me because I know it will help her practice medical assistance.

Weeks went by like this. Annoy the hell out of Kiba, fight genjutsus against Kurenai-sensei, and lose feeling in various limbs by Hinata. Get patched up by Hinata. Same routine. I like routine. What I didn't like is how I always went home stiff after sparring with Hinata. I discovered, one day, that I secretly enjoyed Hinata bandaging me up. The insects and the holes didn't seem to bother her anymore, not like the first time she'd bandaged my arm Her hands were…pleasantly warm. Hands that were deadly weapons, calloused as any hardworking shinobi hand would be, yet soft like a rose petal.

Today I was distracted. This spar lasted unusually long, and Hinata had me bending backwards and spinning through the air the avoid being hit. I saw the kunai she threw as I was spinning. No way I'd dodge it. A few quick handsigns, yes. I had plenty of chakra, we were mainly doing taijutsu. I made a bug clone and used shunshin to appear next to close tree. The clone took the attack and dissolved into millions of insects. They returned to me. I didn't notice the shuriken that had been thrown right through the middle of the cloud. The small weapon buried itself into my upper arm. It hurt, but I didn't let my face show it. I located Hinata through my lenses and called out to her. My body ached. I couldn't take much more of this rapid dodging. She dropped her defensive stance and came over to me. Worry crossed her face. The shuriken was buried deep in my upper arm, it scraped the bone. I tugged it out and tossed it on the ground. I grunted; that hurt worse than it did going in. Red soaked the sleeve of the jacket. I stiffly removed it so she could work on the rather deep would. She noticed.

She started to hum; that relaxes me, she has a beautiful voice, and she doesn't stutter when she hums. She wrapped the would slowly, trying to avoid crushing the kikaichu that leaked from the wound. She was unlike other girls, she was genuinely concerned for him and understood that the bugs were a part of him. She did not fear. She continued humming and she finished wrapping the wound. I was deep in thought, thinking of her, of all things. No…Hinata was a friend, a teammate. Nothing more. I could never be anything more to her. I knew Kiba liked her. He openly proclaimed it. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear whisper "Byakugan" and rest her hands on my back. My eyes snapped open. Normally she would wrap my wound and leave. Today was different. Her warm hands rested on my back. I felt then grow cool and she pumped her fingers with medical jutsu.

"Hinata?" I questioned.

She didn't answer; instead she ran her hands across my back, soft as a rose petal, or a butterfly's wing. I stiffened; this new contact was…different. An unusual sensation for skin that never receives contact. She brought her hands up to my shoulders and rubbed her fingers in, massaging out every ache I had, in all the right spots. I relaxed. This was…pleasant. When she finished, I stood and put my jacket back on. I rolled my shoulders and stretches my back. It was virtually pain-free. I thanked Hinata and went home to clean up. I sighed to myself when my home was once again empty.

I relaxed in my clean pajamas. I let my mind wander. I thought about the day's events, and realized that I may have feelings for this girl I consider my teammate, my friend. I brushed off these feelings. She could never love somebody like me.

**Alright. A more serious story I suppose. I am going with a no-dialog style. Next time is Hinata's point of view. Review and I'll update. I hope his thoughts were in character to the real Shino. Thanks. Cougar out.**


	2. Hinata POV

**Note: Some events will repeat as the POV switches, but they won't start in the same spot each time. So it's like the beginning and end of each chapter overlaps, but doesn't totally repeat. Thanx! Review Plz!**

Hinata's POV

It was another sparring match against Shino. I like sparring with him, his insects make things interesting. I feel uncomfortable sparring with Kiba, I never know if he's throwing a punch or copping a feel. Training with Kurenai-sensei, however, is something else. She has a whole arsenal of genjutsu at her fingertips, and I must often counter them. I feel it helps me to get stronger, since I am a weak individual. I am a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan; I'm too nice they say, too kind to be a ninja. I'll show them!

I train myself in the medical field when not training with my teammates. They always let me patch them up after a day of herd work, and when those boys get at it, they don't hold back. I remember the first time I bandaged Shino's injury. He took off his jacket so I could access the wound. My eyes widened in shock, I knew the kikaichu live in his body, but I guess I never really _knew._ I never thought about it. His chest and arms were covered in small holes. It didn't scare me, though. It surprised me. I looked back to the wound and started to bind it. I ran my fingers over the small holes before I did, and wondered if it ever hurt. I'm sure it did.

I winced when I saw the insects swimming around in the cut. I accepted this fact though, it didn't send me running. I felt him stiffen beneath my fingers as I worked. He wasn't used to contact, and that big coat of his made sure of it. I finished quickly.

He muttered his thanks and put the jacket back on. He left. Kiba was gone. He never really got injured when sparring with sensei, in was mainly genjutsu training. I went home soon after.

I laid in my bed reading up in my medical books. I discovered that my Byakugan can be helpful in medical situations; if I enforce the chakra in my eyes with the same kind I use for medical jutsus, I can see where painful areas are. Interesting. Testing that theory, I banged my hand against my bed frame. OW! Bad idea, but it got the job done. I worked on manipulating my Byakugan, and enforced it with medical chakra. It took ten minutes before I could see it. Along my hand there was an orangish-red glow. Right where the pain was. I put my fingers to the area and rubbed, using a form of gentle fist, but with medical jutsu. The pain subsided instantly. This was really useful. I felt important; somehow, if I mastered this, Naruto would notice me more, and the boys would take me more seriously.

Wincing, I thought about Kiba. He was a little too, well, _much_ for me. I could never see us together. I wish he would stop proclaiming his love each day, it mad it difficult and awkward to work together.

It's a new day now. I spar Kiba today. Joy! Just kidding… I set up my Jyuuken stance and waited for him. He attacks head on with his Fang over Fang technique. I side step and activate my Byakugan, watching the corkscrew dog nin turn and come back at me. I sidestepped again, and tapped him several times in different places as he twirled past. I had to have closed off at least one tenkutsu point. I must've. He crashed. The day went like that. I patched him up and went home after training. I worked on my medical jutsus.

Weeks went by, and I finally mastered seeing the afflicted areas with my Byakugan. I kept this secret form the boys, though. They knew I was the medic on the team, but they didn't know I was using my eyes to see. I started to practice on them after I started getting bruises on my hands. Naruto would be sure to notice me! I'll have to show him what I can do! I know he is always training hard, and that he injures himself. I'll show him how well I can heal! I grow happy at the thought.

Today, I spar Shino again. He managed to dodge most of my gentle fist attacks, moving like a contortionist. He is distracted though, as if something ails him. I have not used my eyes on him, for fear of the insects. They don't bother me, but I don't really want to see the extent of the kikaichu in his body. Today his movements were unusually stiff. I swiped at him again, getting tired. This spar is longer than usual, and my chakra is getting low. Time to rely on my weapons. While he is flying through the air from in a dodge, I throw a kunai at him. I see quick handsigns and a flicker. The kunai hits him…and he dissolves. My eyes catch where he is. I throw a shuriken right through the middle of the cloud of insects. I heard the contact of metal and flesh. I knew I got him. I also knew I hurt him. I ran over to him. He merely grabbed the throwing star and yanked it out, throwing it on the ground. I heard the hiss of pain.

It was routine as usual. I watched as he removed his jacket, his movement were stiff, as in pain. The wound in his shoulder would cause him to move like that. I inspected the wound. It was all the way to the bone. I pulled out a jar of salve that I made and rubbed it in. I healed it as best as I could, and started to wrap it, careful not to crush any kikai that came out. I started to hum, I like to hum. I can't stutter when I do, so it's never broken. Shino relaxed again after I started humming. I finished the bandaging, but still noticed the stiffness.

"Byakugan," I muttered and I took a good look at what was ailing my teammate. His back and shoulders were bright red, especially in the major muscle areas. It must be from all that dodging he does, people aren't really supposed to bend like that. It was then when I noticed the green spots. I focused on them, and realized they were the kikai. Everywhere. I nearly lost focus, but remembered this is my teammate and these bugs are a part of him. I do not fear bugs, it was just the sheer number that shocked me. I continued humming, Shino didn't notice my pause. He was relaxed. I was unsure of what to do; I knew he didn't like much contact, and that he allowed me to fix him up because it would benefit me. Hesitating slightly, I laced my fingers with the medical chakra. I placed my hands on his back, focusing on the worst areas.

He stiffened; this was different than other times when I treated him. "Hinata?" he questioned, but I didn't answer, I was unsure of what to say, and I was focusing on working on the sore muscles, so I didn't respond. I rubbed circles around until the red started to fade. I barely noted that he and I were the only ones left on the training grounds, sensei and Kiba having gone home. I brought my hand to his shoulders and worked the kinks out of the sore muscles, pushing in the healing chakra all the while. Shino wasn't as stiff as before, he started to relax. This must feel so unusual to him.

When I finished, he stood up and put his jacket on. I watched as he stretched, rolling his shoulders. I swear I could almost see a smile on his face. He thanked me and left. I just watched. I didn't go home right away, I went to training ground 7, where Naruto usually stayed to train late. He was there with Sasuke. I watched, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Then, I saw something that changed my view of Naruto forever. He and Sasuke were….oh…I couldn't handle this. I fled the scene, tears in my eyes. Naruto would never see me. I now knew that I definitely wasn't his _type_, if you know what I mean. I went home and cried under the covers in my bed. After a while I slipped out to put pajamas on and went back to bed. My mind wandered, and I found myself comparing Naruto to the two important boys in my life, Shino and Kiba. I knew I shouldn't. Naruto was definately out of the question now, even if he was still someone worth looking up to, Kiba was, well, kind of scary. I wouldn't want a relationship with him. And Shino…..well. I don't know. I can probably honestly say that I'm the only girl who actually enjoys his company, and who isn't creeped out about the bugs. I accept the insect as much as I accept Akamaru. Drifting off to sleep, I have dreams of sunglasses, dogs, and ramen foxes.

**Okay, I know. Naruto gay? I don't really think of him that way, but it just works for this story. It's still early, and Sakura still hates his guts, so I couldn't very well stick him with her. Next up is Kiba. Kurenai doesn't get a turn. After that, chapter will be composed of mixed POV's.**


	3. Kiba POV

**Woo! I'm back! I am forcing myself to follow a list I have written, and I have finally gotten to the third chapter of Unrecognized Love. I can't move on until I have written it, so here it is!**

Kiba POV

Over, under, over, under, miss. Darn. Oh well. Akamaru and I broke out of out Fang Over Fang technique. We were fighting against Kurenai-sensei today. Routine. She always uses genjutsu on us, for special training. Akamaru and I are still pretty bad at dispelling them, she's just too damn good. I guess that's what we get for having a genjutsu master as a teacher.

Training was over for the day, and I ran over to Hinata. I tried to get her to go out with me again, but once again she said no. That stupid Naruto, he doesn't even know she likes him. I don't have the heart to tell her what I know about him. I walked Hinata home and went to my own. After a playful tussle with my mom and sister, I went to bed. Nothing special.

The next day, It's time for me to spar with Bug Boy. Joy. But it is fun, because we go all out at each other. We severely injure each other, but he gets me weakened quicker because of those damn bugs sucking up my chakra. I have to start wearing a flea collar. Of course, even if we lie bleeding on the forest floor, my beautiful Hinata always comes and heals us both. She is our team medic, and she's damn good at it too. I go home feeling great. I look forward to tomorrow.

Today is the day I spar with Hinata. She is more fun to spar with, even though it hurts like hell when she taps me with that Gentle Fist. It's nearing the end of the day, and her and I are still engaged in battle. Akamaru and I launch into a furious Fang Over Fang, aimed straight at her. I feel a tap land on my chest, and it causes me to veer off course. We crash. We go again, but neither of us have enough to do anything more than taijutsu. Hinata patched me up afterward, and I asked her out again. Still no.

Many weeks go by, routine as usual. Kurenai, Shino, Hinata. One day, after sparring, instead of the usual short patch-up, Hinata spends extra time with that Bug Freak, doing who-knows-what. He looks as if he's enjoying it. It makes my blood boil. I knew better than to do anything, so I just went home, walking with Kurenai.

The next day, Hinata comes to us crying. She tells us what happened to her last night, what she saw Naruto and Sasuke doing. I had my suspicions, but this confirmed it. Shino even had a concerned look on his face. Wait, concerned? Shino never expresses anything. I wrap my arm around Hinata, but she shies slightly, as if I'm going to do something to her. Is she…_afraid_ of me? I look at her questioningly, but she just shakes her head and keeps crying. Shino puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she latches on to him, sobbing. He freezes, and looks to me for help. I can see, despite the collar, a slight blush on his face. I make motions with my arms, suggesting that he hold her and comfort her, and he does so. Hinata starts to calm down. I saw the horror cross her face, as well as a blush, when she finally realizes who she latched on to and absolutely sobbed on. I watch her bow and apologize frantically, and Shino once again looks my way. I urge my hands forward, tell her it's alright I say with my eyes.

After witnessing that interaction, seeing the major breakdown of the girl I thought I loved, and a minor breakdown of my stoic teammate, I realized something. Hinata never would be mine. I wonder how long it will take for them to realize it themselves. I made it a point to visit Naruto later.

Kurenai, having witnessed this, decided that we should just take the day off today. To get our thoughts together. Akamaru and I went home to work some things out in our, well, my life.

**Okay, here it is. I had to keep referencing to the other chapters, I forgot what happened. This "little to no dialogue" thing id really working out well. Review!**


	4. Mixed POV

Chapter 4

Shino POV

I went to the training grounds today, first as usual, mulling over what Hinata had done yesterday. I appreciated the extra time, I haven't felt this good in weeks. Arriving, I leaned against the tree and put my hands in my pockets to protect them against the morning chill. To my great surprise, not that I showed it, Kiba was the next to arrive. Normally, Hinata comes after me and Kiba is drastically late. He looked at me as if to ask where Hinata was. I merely shrugged my shoulders. I looked at Kurenai, but she didn't have a clue, either.

About five minutes later, Hinata finally showed up. The three of us immediately noticed she was crying. After she calmed down a little bit, she told us about what happened last night. That Naruto! He makes me so angry. I can't believe that he never noticed an angel like her, and then, it turns out he is gay. I knew Kiba had thought so, but I didn't think it was true.

Hinata had started to cry again, and both Kiba and I watched her with concerned eyes. Kiba wrapped an arm around her to comfort her, but she moved away, as if she was uncomfortable with him touching her. He gave her a look, but her only response was to shake her head and cry harder. I put a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her that it would be alright, when she suddenly latched on to my jacket and sobbed into it. I had no idea what to do. I looked at Kiba for help.

He makes wild motions with his arms, and I finally realize that he means I should hold her and make her comfortable. I gingerly put my arms around her shoulders, unsure of myself. Hinata continued to cry. After a moment, she looked up at me, face blotchy from tears, and she looked horrified. She jumped away, her face red, bowing and apologizing. I looked to Kiba. He was staring at me, and I could read the look in his eyes. He was pushing his hands forward. I was starting to panic on the inside, this was not something I deal with often. I told the girl it was alright, that I didn't mind that she cried on me. I didn't tell her, but for some reason the action was not unpleasant.

Hinata finally calmed down, and we Kiba and I both smiled at her. It must have meant something to her, because I almost never smile. I heard Kurenai sigh.

Hinata POV

I can't believe I cried on Shino! He never lets anybody really touch him, other than in a spar and when I heal him, and he let me _sob_ into his jacket! I feel bad. Kurenai decided that we should take the day off, since I wasn't feeling too well. I figured it was alright, since missions haven't been too frequent lately. I guess nothing needs done around here more than gardening and the occasional delivery.

I knew my face was red, and I was glad that my teammates were there for me, unlike my family. They didn't even give me a second glance when they saw me crying. My father even scoffed at me. I started to feel bad about treating Kiba like that, he was just trying to comfort me. I will have to apologize later.

Kiba POV

I watched the team disperse. I caught Shino right as everyone left. He turned and looked at me. I smiled doggishly and asked, more like accused, that he liked Hinata. I saw his eyebrows go up in surprise and furrow together again. He says no now, but I know, deep down, something's there. He probably doesn't even know himself. He will have to figure it out. I only knew something because of the way he acted. Normally, he doesn't like all that hugging and emotional crap. I noticed that blush on his face, the first one I've ever seen, and how he seemed to beg for help on what to do with the girl. Yeah, he's got it, and he doesn't even know.

I snickered at my own thoughts as I saw him walk away. Returning to what I was doing, I set off in search of Naruto with Akamaru. I heard footsteps behind me, and whipped around with a kunai before I caught the scent. It was Hinata. I questioned her.

She told me that she was sorry about the way she acted before. I told her not to worry about it, that it was my fault anyway. I told her that from now on I will back off, and let her have her peace. She seemed happy with that answer, because she gave me a hug, a tight one.

After a few complaints about my breathing, she let go. Then she smiled and ran off. I watched her go, then my anger for Naruto rekindled. Akamaru and I ran off towards team seven's training grounds. Akamaru caught his scent before I did. He shot off, and I heard a yelp, and the sound of teeth sinking into flesh, as well as a stream of curses, mostly directed at me.

I came through the bushes, and found Naruto with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi nowhere in sight. I couldn't smell them either. It was just these two. More colorful language ensued as I pried my dog off of him, then a rainbow flew out of my mouth.

I screamed at him, I asked him how he never noticed Hinata, how she had always watched him, _admired_ him, she thought she loved him. That he was too much of a blockhead to even notice her. And then, how she had found out the hard way. How she had finally decided that she was going to ask him out, when she found him and Sasuke, kissing, rubbing. How it had broke her heart. I punched him. I paid Sasuke no mind, he didn't seem to know of Hinata's infatuation, but again, he never really paid attention to girls. Even if he did have swarms of them chasing him around.

I beat the crap out of Naruto, who was too stunned to even fight back. I finished it off with a powerful Fang Over Fang, coupled with Akamaru.

I felt better, I had blown most of my steam. Naruto stayed in the hole that I dug him into. I walked over to Sasuke. I told him that he better keep Blondie on a tight leash. Sasuke just smirked, he hadn't even gotten up while I was thrashing on Naruto. Whatever, not like I cared.

I walked away, and Akamaru jumped on my head. We went home to think about ways to help Shino decide his feelings, and to figure out what Hinata wants to do.

I looked at Akamaru.

"Well, buddy, looks like we're playing matchmaker."

He yipped in agreement.

Hinata POV

I felt better after talking to my teammates. I still felt awful for crying on Shino, so I decided to get him a gift. But what to get a boy who doesn't like gifts? I thought hard, and resigned on going to the bookstore. I knew he liked bugs, so he may enjoy a book about them. But what if he already has it? I'll have to make sure he doesn't.

Walking up to a person whose main job was to help me, I asked if any new insect books had come in. She looked at me strangely for a second, then told me to wait while she got the manager. I went to a shelf and stared to read the titles while I waited, and pulled a children's book off the shelf to read in the meantime.

When the manager came, I repeated my question. He told me that there was a new shipment that had come in that morning, and that a thick book of insects ad arachnids had come in. I asked for one, and he went in back. Apparently, they weren't even on the shelves yet. Shino will be pleased. He came back with a large book with a pretty multi-colored beetle on the front. It had to be three inches thick. I took it from the man and gasped at its weight. It was heavier than it looked. I brought it up to the front to pay, without really checking the price. When it rang up, the cashier asked for thirty-five dollars. I was shocked, I didn't expect it to cost that much. But, I knew Shino would really enjoy it, so I dug in my purse until I produced the correct amount. She put the book in a large paper bag with handles and gave it to me. Picking it up, I walked out of the store, listening to the jingle of the bell over the door.

What else? Tea leaves. I went to the tea shop and bought a few, knowing that he liked tea as well. I hope these thing make up for what I did. I will have to get something for Kiba, too.

I walked up to the Aburame complex, and went inside, before I realized that I don't know which house Shino lived in. I happened to see someone out of the corner of my eye, and looked over. There was a child playing with a large butterfly in a patch of flowers. Her glasses were a bit too large, and the sleeves on her high-collared coat were a bit too long. She had to be six at the most.

I walked over to her and said hello, and she jumped away, startled. I told her not to worry, I'm a friend. I asked her if she knew where Shino lived, telling her that he was my friend and that I had a present for him.

She nodded and took my hand, leading the way.

Shino POV

I was sitting in front of my house with my father. We were inspecting a dragonfly with a torn wing. He was showing me a technique that mends insect wings. He told me how to do it, and I held the dragon fly in my hand, holding my other over it with chakra in my palm. When I took my hand away, it was mended. The dragonfly flitted its wings a couple times, then flew off. I watched it.

"Hey, Shino? Isn't that Hinata?"

I looked at him confused, then turned around. Indeed, Hinata was there, being pulled by a young Aburame. She was holding a bag in one hand, and saying things to the young child. The child was leading her right to my house. Then they stopped, and she pointed in my direction. Hinata looked up, then smiled. She reached into her bag and pulled something out, it looked like a leaf, and whispered into the child's ear. She nodded eagerly, then ran home, probably to give it to her parents.

Hinata shyly made her way over to us, and bowed to each of us. She told me she had a gift to apologize for her behavior earlier. I saw my father raise an eyebrow with a look that definitely said he was going to force it out of me. He got up and went into the house.

Standing up, I brushed the dirt off my knees. I don't really like gifts, but Hinata had gone out of her way to get me something, so I might as well accept it. She bowed again, saying sorry, and held out the bag to me.

I told her that she didn't have to say sorry, but I took the bag anyway. Reaching inside, I found two things. I pulled out the smaller one. It was a packet of tea leaves. This must have been what she had given that young girl. I returned the packet to the bag and set it on the ground. The other object was heavy. Pulling it out, I felt the shock cross my face. It was a book on insects and arachnids, brand new, and expensive. I had been planning on getting this one after I had enough money to spare.

Returning my attention back to Hinata, whose face was slightly pink, I thanked her. She bowed again and left before I could say more. Shrugging, I took the bag and went inside the house.

Hinata POV

I can't believe it! He liked it! Well, I'm glad. Now I have to find something for Kiba. He is a lot easier to please. I passed the little girl that had helped me earlier and waved, she waved back. I never realized how cute children in the Aburame Clan are. I guess it's because Shino is the only Aburame I've met until now, and I grew up with him.

I went to the grocery store, and went right back to the meat counter. I asked for a steak, and if they had it, a dog bone. I was in luck, they happened to have a large bone. Making sure the meat was wrapped, I paid for both items and ran off in search of Kiba. He didn't look like he was going home, so I decided that I would check the market.

After looking around for a while, I decided that he wasn't there. I went to his house. I had been to the Inuzuka Compound before, so I knew where his house was. I saw him lazily staring out of his window. I called out to him, and both he and Akamaru jumped out the window to greet me. He was in mid-sentence before he finally caught a whiff of the meat in my bag. Both he and Akamaru had their noses trained on it. I told him that I got both him and Akamaru a gift as an apology for acting rude to him before. He was already unwrapping the bone for Akamaru. He told me not to apologize again, that it was his fault. He should have never treated me the way he did, then I wouldn't have done that. It was true, I didn't really trust his hands around me, but I should have known better than to think he would try anything while I was crying.

Accepting the gift, he thanked me.

I bowed again and went to the training grounds to train alone.

Kiba POV

I felt really bad about before. I took her gift into the house and put it in the fridge. I would eat it later. I figured she was going back to the training grounds, since she doesn't like hanging out at her home. I looked at Akamaru, and we both came up with the same conclusion:

We had to talk to Hinata.

END CHAPTER

**Sorry for the wait! I had decided to take a month-long break from uploading. My college term is over on December 6, so then I have a whole month of winter break, and it will be filled with uploads. So, as always, review!**

**Cougar**

**I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to update. I'm weak.  
**


	5. Fluff, Gore, and Action

**Finally! Some confused feelings, but with the help of our canine matchmaker, Hinata and Shino both come to realize something. The fluff scene I credit to this kick ass dream I had, so I had to put it in. Warning: Much gooey fluff, gore, and action.**

Shino POV

I must have slept in this morning, because the sun was already peeking over the horizon. My father had kept me up late questioning me about Hinata. I finally managed to convince him that she was not my girlfriend, that we were nothing more than teammates. But did I want it to stay that way…?

Argh! I shook my head of that stray thought and pulled myself out of bed. I went through a quick shower, dressing quickly. Kiba wouldn't let me live it down if he got there before I did. Some kind of small accomplishment in his mind. I walked to the training ground only to see Kiba_ and_ Hinata already there. I was only five minutes late! Oh well. I walked over to them and waited for our sensei.

I heard Hinata giggling, and she was looking at me with a blush on her face, and Kiba was standing there with a slightly smug look on his face. Confused, I just leaned back against the tree.

Kiba POV

I headed out early to the training grounds. I wanted to get there before Bugboy. But, as usual, I ran a little late. I ran into Hinata, and slowed down to talk to her.

We talked about the gift thing, and how it was alright, she didn't need to do that. Akamaru yipped in agreement. I asked her what she got Shino as a gift, and she told me she got him a really big book on bugs. I laughed. The training grounds came into view, and Shino wasn't there. We stood by his tree in silence for a few moments.

Hinata POV

We stood in silence for a few moments, waiting for Shino. Suddenly, Kiba broke it.

"He likes you, you know."

I startled. "What?"

"Shino. He likes you. I'm not sure if he has figured that out yet. I can tell by the way he acts and the way he smells." Kiba wasn't looking at me, he was staring straight ahead thoughtfully.

I stood in silence for a moment. Why would he like such a weak person as myself? I did not question the smell thing. Kiba and Akamaru can smell emotion and other things. Perk of being an Inuzuka, I suppose. I mulled over what he had said, and I just couldn't see it. Suddenly, my cheeks turned a light shade of pink as I realized, maybe, I might like him too. I finally saw him coming up, looking flustered. Shino is _never_ late. He took up his usual spot of leaning on the tree between Kiba and I, and we waited for Kurenai.

Looking up at him, I thought about what Kiba had said. My face turned pink again and I giggled at the possibility of Shino liking anybody. Shino looked confused, and the look Kiba had just added to it. Shino merely shook his head and leaned fully against the tree. I giggled again.

Kurenai came up and paired us off to spar.

Kiba POV

Even better. Sensei paired Shino and Hinata together, while I sparred with her. My genjutsu needed work anyway, and Akamaru's was worse. She didn't do what she used to. In the beginning, she would tell us when she was administering the genjutsu. Now, we spar with ninjutsu and taijutsu, and at some point she activates the genjutsu. I miss it almost every time.

Hinata POV

Shino and I sparred heavily. I had to activate my Byakugan and dodge a lot, because he was using his insects. Quite a few made contact with me, and I couldn't shake them off. Bounding forward, I closed off a few tenkutsu. Shino then melted into insects. Darn! I should have noticed it was all insects. Several of them landed on me, and I could feel a slight drain. Damn, I better hurry.

Looking around, I saw him in a tree, just in time to dodge two kunai with a Kaiten. I charged at him. He blocked a chakra laced punch, and held his arm. I must have hurt it with that hit. He bounded off the limb onto the ground, trying to keep distance between us. Shooting out another bullet of Kikai, he forced me to dodge. I tried to brush off the ones I had on me, but only succeeded in getting a few off.

Jumping into a tree, I circled him at high speeds, jumping from tree to tree. His head whipped around, trying to follow my speed so he could block. In an instant, I jumped over his head and leapt at him, getting past his defenses and landing several blows. He returned them, and I pushed him back into a tree. I saw his eyebrows rise over the sunglasses in surprise as I drew my arm back into a chakra laced punch aimed it his head. At the last moment, he twisted his head and upper body, and my punch narrowly missed, sinking halfway to my elbow in the trunk, inches from his head.

Shino POV

Shit! What is she trying to do, kill me!? When I turned my head back to look her in the eye, I noticed her arm was deep in the tree next to my head. Assuming she was stuck, I immediately plotted out my next move. She just smiled and yanked, pulling her arm out with a small explosion of wood chips. In that instant, I immediately grabbed her arms and dashed forward, lifting her and flinging her forward, her face crashing into the dirt. I turned around to look at the tree, and my jaw dropped. The punch that head been meant for my head had ripped a huge hole in it, and a large cracking signified the tree was about to fall over. Shit. That would have done some damage.

I kicked myself for letting my guard down, because only seconds later my arms were pinned behind me, and I could feel the edge of a kunai on my throat. She pulled me down backwards, just enough to whisper in my ear.

"I win." she said.

I gritted my teeth. Suddenly, she let go, dropping to one knee, breathing heavily. My insects must have gotten a large amount of chakra by now. I jumped away and drew a kunai myself, watching her carefully. When she looked back up, she had deactivated her Byakugan and stood back up on shaky legs. She got into the Jyuuken stance, kunai in hand. We were both exhausted, and I knew neither of us could go on. I used a drastic move that I had picked up from Kiba. I merely tackled her to the ground.

She didn't fight back, and my arms and legs were on either side of her, keeping my weight off of her small frame. I leaned down to her ear and whispered into it.

"I win."

I stayed over her for a moment, eyes closed, breathing heavily to catch my breath so I could get up. Then something I _definitely _didn't expect happened. I felt her arms snake around my neck, and my eyes shot open, my body freezing.

"Shino," she whispered.

I swallowed hard. Her arms tightened, pulling me down to her. I didn't resist, and our lips met. At first, I froze, but she held tighter still, and I kissed back. My heart was pounding. She turned her head to the side, and I felt her lips smile. I felt her tongue pressing at my lips, teeth grazing my bottom lip, and, for an unknown reason, I granted her access. I pushed closer, and the kiss got deeper. I felt an unusual tickle in my stomach, and idly wondered if this is the feeling of butterflies. I closed my eyes, and stroked her hair as I kissed her. It was gentle, yet passionate. I never expected my first kiss to be this amazing.

We broke for air, and I sat back, on her legs, trying to figure out what just happened. Rolling off, I sat beside her, leaning against a small tree, and touched a hand to my moistened lips. Hinata giggled next to me, sitting up and leaning against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I felt my face burning, and I could see the pink in her cheeks. What the hell just happened?

Kiba POV

FANG OVER FANG!!! Damn...missed again. She threw a couple kunai, and I prepared to dodge, but suddenly Akamaru knocked me out of the way, getting impaled through the head and chest. He fell to the ground without so much as a sound. I looked on, and glared at my teacher.

"WHAT THE FUCK?? YOU KILLED HIM!!"

I felt the tears already running down my face. Kurenai only smirked, taking out more kunai to do the same to me. I charged at her, dodging the kunai and shuriken she threw on succession at me. One nailed me in the chest, and I went down on one knee, knowing a lung had been pierced. I looked on in horror as Kurenai unleashed a barrage of weapons at me, when Hinata came running up and dove in-between, getting fully impaled with every one, and falling to the ground every bit as lifeless as Akamaru. My senses were dulling, I was suffocating on my own blood. I heard laughing, and turned to see Shino laughing at me. I went to hit him, but fell forward, coughing on my own blood. The light in my eyes was fading, and I looked back up to see Kurenai hit Shino in the chest with a kunai. The tag attached exploded, completely decapitating the bug-nin. I watched, horrified, as my teammate, headless with half his chest blown out, fell to his knees and onto the ground. The last thing I saw was Kurenai with a sly smile, walking towards me, twirling a kunai on her finger.

I blacked out.

-

"Kiba! Wake up, dammit!" Kurenai yelled. She touched her fingers to my sweating forehead. "Release!"

I awoke with a start, and immediately punched Kurenai in the face. She fell back, clutching her broken nose.

"I guess I deserved that." She said to me, green chakra already filling her hand to fix the damage.

"But you really need to learn how to counteract. It's been a few hours now. Let's get Shino and Hinata and call it a day."

I nodded, helping her up. I touched my fingers to Akamaru and muttered the release. Apparently, his was similar to mine, except I died in his where he died in mine. We set off in search of our other two teammates.

Hinata POV

I can't believe I kissed him! I wasn't even thinking. But he kissed back, so maybe what Kiba said was true. His shoulder sure is comfortable, and the humming is soothing. Wait, humming? I crawled in front of him, resting a hand on his chest. I could _feel_ it thrumming, slightly. Without asking, I unzipped the jacket, resting my ear on the black t-shirt that covers his chest. I heard his heart speed up, and the humming I could hear before was getting louder, like an impatient buzz. He didn't move, he was probably wondering what I was doing. Nobody had ever gotten this close to him. He was sitting cross-legged, back against a small tree, and I sat in his lap, head on his chest, listening to the calming buzz. So soothing. He put an arm around me, and I could actually feel his skin vibrating where his hand rested on my leg. I closed my eyes.

Shino POV

I could feel my insects buzzing from my emotions. Hinata was resting her head on my shoulder, she was bound to hear them. Suddenly, she was in front of me, unzipping my jacket and touching my chest. I froze, watching her movements. She smiled when she felt the insects in my chest. A little smirk appeared on my uncovered lips. Then she laid her head on my chest, pulling herself into my lap to rest against me. Me heart rate sped up as she rested her head on my chest. After a moment of debating, I wrapped an arm around her, resting my hand on her leg. Her eyes closed, and the smile slowly faded from her lips. She had fallen asleep.

I held the girl close, and cradled her in my arms. My brain and common sense was screaming at me, but this felt like something Ineeded, it felt so _right. _I rested my head on Hinata's, and pure exhaustion kicked in, causing me to fall asleep as well.

Kiba POV

Akamaru and I walked at a leisurely pace, following their scent. We came across a felled tree. Yeowch…would hate to be on the receiving end of that punch. I jumped up onto the fallen tree and walked down it's impressive length, figuring it would lead me to my teammates. When I got to the end, I sat back on my heels, Akamaru on my head, and surveyed the sweet scene before me. Shino and Hinata were both dirty and beat up, and Shino had a cut cheek. But that wasn't what I was noticing. Hinata was curled up on his lap, head against his exposed chest. Shino had apparently let her unzip his jacket halfway down. He had his arms wrapped around the girl, head resting on hers. From the looks of it they were both dozing. This was easier than I thought.

Jumping down lightly into the leaf litter, I softly made my way over to the pair. Tapping Shino's shoulder, I woke him up. When he looked up at me, I motioned to Hinata and told him that training was over, and it was time to go.

Careful not to wake the girl, he passed Hinata to me so he could get up. Taking the girl, bridal style, he headed toward the Hyuuga Compound. I watched them leave with I little smile. Yeah. He's got it bad.

**End Chapter.**

**Woo! Finally got it out there! Rather proud of this chappie, but it's up to you guys on how good it is. Review!**

**Cougar.**


End file.
